One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 3
Drew and Hyperion sail chained together. "So how long has it been since we ate something?" Asked Drew. Hyperion's stomach growled loudly, shaking the ship and sending waves in the water. "I'm guessing about a week." "Ugggghhhh!!" Hyperion groaned. "Why did they do this to us? Drew can you break these chains?" "I need a little more space. Why can't you do it?" "It's Sea Prism Stone. I'm weak right now." He pouted. "WHERES AN ISLAND WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!!" A horn could be heard in the distance. Hyperion gasped. "Loook!! It's a floating chicken." He starts to lick his lips. "Let's eat it!!" "That's not a chicken, that's a ship. How do we get their attention?" Hyperion stomach growled louder. "I need food immediately!!" "That'll do...that'll do." Drew dropped his head. "I'm exhausted.." "Look on the bright side....there's a swimming chicken on the way." The horn honked again. "How dare you!! Do you peck your mother with that beak?!" The horn honked again. "Oh that's it!! You're gonna be deep fried and in my belly!!" Hyperion starts to struggle then stops. "You got lucky chicken. But you will be mine." Drew rolls his head around, looking up at the sky. Kent...I will capture you. He thought to himself. "Drew! Drew! The chicken is here! I think he wants to fight." Hyperion turned to the ship. "Bring it on!!" Drew looked at the ship. On the front was a giant chicken head. "Oh. There really was a chicken." His gaze flew up onto the black pirate flag. Drew's mouth gaped open. "Hyperion. Those guys are pirates!" "What? No. This is a floating chicken!" His stomach began to growl even louder. "Hey Drew. Is it considered cannibalism if I eat a chicken? Ya know, since I'm a crow." "We're through." Drew dropped his head. "And I've never even had a girlfriend." Several pirates began to board Hyperion and Drew's ship. Their captain saw them tied up and approached them. "Ooh well isn't it the Black Bird of the Marines. And...who the hell are you?" Drew turned away. The captain turned to his crew. "Crew!! We have captured the Black Bird of The Marines; Hyperion!" The crew shot their hands in the air in accomplishment. "What should we do with them captain?!" "Take them aboard our ship. But make sure that they remain tied up. Especially Hyperion." The crew saluted as the captain returned to his ship. The crew of pirates began to close in. "Hyperion. What do we do?!" Drew asked frantically. "Hyperion?!" Hyperion could be heard snoring. "Dammit." As the pirate crew looked over them, Drew narrowed his eyes, ready for whatever happened. One pirate smashed the boot of his gun into Drew's head, knocking him out. The crew untied them from the mast. "Hey. How much do you think the captains bounty will go up?" "Maybe another 50,000,000. I don't know, just grab them." As the pirate grabbed onto Hyperion, his hand was caught. "What the hell?!" Drew was holding his wrist. "That hurt..." He growled. He staggered to his feet, looking down to the crew of pirates. His hair hid his eyes. "I recommend that you leave now." A pirate grabbed onto his sword. "That's not smart." He pirate pulled out his sword and slashed, but Drew dodged the attack and delivered a heavy kick to the pirates head. The entire crew of pirates took the offensive, they pulled out their swords and guns. Bullets flew in all directions, but Drew dodged each shot. Once they stopped he charged through the pirates, attacking them one by one. Using them to connect his attacks. He ducked down as a sword slashed over his face, as he bounced back up a gun was shot. Drew rolled out of the way, still knocking the swordsman to the deck. All that remained was him and the gunman. The gunman dropped his gun and put his hands in the sky. "I surrender!!" Drew brushed his hair out of his face as he got closer. "Good. Cause I got nothing left." He kicked the gun into the water. "Now how about you let me and my partner go before things get really ugly." He smiled. The gunman tried to run but Drew tripped him. "I'll take that as a yes." The gunman ran aboard his ship, as Drew made his way to Hyperion. - Kent and Fantasia stepped onto the docks. A large sign stood tall in front of them with the word, LougeTown written across it. "We're almost there." Kent said excited. He starts to run ahead. He stops at the sign and marvels at it. Im almost there...I'm almost to the Grand Line. Fantasia pulled Kent into an alley and covered his mouth. "Shhhh!! We have to be careful." Kent rose his eyebrow. "You haven't noticed." Fantasia and Kent poke their heads out. "See that." She pointed at several people wearing brown hooded cloaks. "They're marines." Kent looked around, and saw them everywhere. "And what makes things worse." She grabbed a paper off the wall. "You're famous." Kent's eyes widened. "I have a bounty?!" Fantasia tackled him down. "Shut it!!" Kent examined the poster. "When did they get a picture of me?.....Gear Lord Kent...35,000,000 . Man so this is what it feels like..." "Whats with you?!" "I've been waiting to gain my bounty. And it's finally here!" Fantasia took the paper from Kent's hands. "Hey! I was looking at that." "Gear Lord huh?" An evil grin formed on her face. "35 Million. We could buy a ship with that much." "Are you about to turn me in for money?" "That's what they gave you a bounty for! So people can turn you in for money!" Kent grabbed the poster. "This is going into my room." He rolled it untucked it into his pocket. "Alright so whats the plan?" "I don't know about you, but my plan is to find the nearest cafe. I'm hungry." "Alright. Be safe. I'm going to see Gold Roger's Execution Platform." They nodded at each other and went their separate ways. Fantasia walked out of the alley and brushed the dust off of her pants. While Kent traveled deeper into the alleyway. "Hmm..now which way is it?" Kent turned down every alley he came across, until he stopped at a four way. "Okay...I took a right back there...no I took a left...or I kept going straight?" Kent scratched his head. "Wow...I'm lost." He looked at the clock on the wall. "And it hasn't been a minute yet." - Fantasia strolled down the Main Street. Passing by several pubs and stores, bumping into a multitude of people. "Ugh! Move!! Get out of my way!!" She was knocked onto her butt. "That's it." She stopped the man. "Hey asshole." When he turned around she delivered a punch square in his face. She continued through the crowd. On her right was a cafe. "Finally. A place with good food." As she walked in, a red haired man stared. Fantasia stopped. "The hell you looking at?!" He changed his gaze. "That's right. Eyes forward!" His sniffed the air, black smoke traveled into his body. "Ooh. That's some strong evil energy." He turned to Fantasia. "She's special." He follow her inside and sat next to her at the bar. Fantasia turned to him. "What do you want?" "What? Can't I treat you to lunch?" He pulled out a bag of gold. "Anything she wants. And I'll take some sake." The clerk took the bag and went to the back. "So, I never got your name." "Why should I tell you?" "Because I'm buying you lunch." "I didn't ask you to. I could've paid for myself." He chuckled. "Well, maybe I just wanted to pay. My name is Red." He held out his hand. "Don't be shy. I won't bite." "I'm Fantasia. And I'm not touching you." "That's alright. So what're you doing walking around all alone?" Her stomach growled. "Dammit. Waiter!! Get me something quick! I'm dying over here." The clerk came from the back, holding a notepad and a pen. He made a fake smile. "What would you like ma'am?" "I would like a number 4." "One seafood platter. I'll be back." He went to the back. "So...Fantasia. Ever thought about becoming a pirate?" Fantasia closed her fist. Red rose his eyebrow. "Whats wrong?" She loosened her fist. "Nothing." The clerk came from the back and handed Fantasia a plate of seafood, and gave Red a glass of sake. "Here you go." Red rose his glass in the air. "To total strangers!" He cheered before downing the hole glass. "Waiter! Bring me the bottle." He looked over to Fantasia, who was slowly eating. "Stop looking at me jackass." She barked. "I can't help it. You can say I'm taken with you." "Well I'm not." She slams her hands against the table and storms out the cafe. She stops at the door. "Thank you for lunch." She turned the corner. Red stared at the exit for a while. The waiter comes from the back with a bottle of sake. "Thank you." Red took the bottle and downed it too. He looked at the empty bottle. "This reminds me." He pointed his finger to the waiter. "Bang." A bright red energy beam shot out of Red's finger and pieced the waiters chest. "I don't like it when people don't give me what I ordered. The entire cafe fell silent in horror. Red stood from his seat and walked out. - Drew was surrounded by a group of pirates and their captain. "This is a problem." He murmured. He constantly looked left to right estimating each opponents skill. "Never had to take on this many opponents before." The captain held his sword to Drew's face. "Now listen here. I don't have time to play with you. If you insist on getting in the way, I will kill you." Drew cracked a smile. "You think this is funny?!" The captain barked. He slashed his sword, but his wrist was caught by Drew. Drew looked the captain in his eyes. "I have nothing witty to say right now." He admitted, delivering an uppercut to the captains jaw, knocking him out cold. Drew brushed his hands off. "That was easier than I thought." He looked at the remaining pirates. All of which had their hands raised. "What? Are you giving up?" They nodded. "You took out our captain!" One shouted. "The most feared man in the East Blue." Shouted another. Drew tilted his head. "Really?" He looked down at the man. "I don't recognize him. Must've not been important." The crew charged for Drew, swords raised and guns blazing. Drew dodged the gunshots, while kicking several pirates overboard. He swept one and picked up a gun. He pointed it at the remaining pirate. "Do you really want to do this? You could become a marine." The pirate thought about it. "Nah!" He was about to pull the trigger before Drew bashed the butt of his gun against his head. Drew exhaled. "Wrong choice my friend...wrong choice." He turned to the unconscious Hyperion and slapped him over and over until he woke up. "Wakey Wakey! We have a mission to complete." Hyperion slowly opened his eyes. They immediately widened at the sight of all the unconscious pirates that laid upon the deck. "What did I miss?" He turned to Drew and saw the chicken head behind him. "Oh, you decided to show huh?! Bring it on chicken!" Hyperion jumped to his feet and posted up. "I'm ready for you!" Drew patted Hyperion's shoulders. "It's just an ornament." - Kent ran through the alley. "What?! Wasn't I just here?" He looked up at the clock. "What? A minute still hasn't gone by?" He dashed through the alley again, and ended at the same four way. "Okay, is this place cursed or something?" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Grand Arrival Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation